The Queen and her Savior
by LillyQueen85
Summary: A former Evil Queen with dark magic, a new Savior,they were supposed to be enemies, but the destiny put these women face to face and together they have to fight against what they most fear: LOVE.
1. Chapter 1

- Emma, wait...- I don't want to kill you.

The savior turned around and gazed into Regina's eyes, just like a lonely puppy she had a silly smile on her face.

- See?! That's a start!

"Shit! What have I just done? I've completly lost control over my reaction!" thought while leaving the vault.

But the blond couldn't be happier, at that moment she knew she was very close to find what she had been looking for her whole life, even though Regina's words weren't the most romantic ones, she understands how the former Queen felt, and those words definately meant a lot to Emma.

She knows more than anyone how is it like to be misunderstood, rejected and lonely, after leaving under the foster system rules and never get the chance to have a family to feel safe at home, Emma closed herself to people, avoiding love or friendship, because she had learned by experience that people would disapoint her some time or other.

She spent her life running away from the system, she was too tired to try to be the perfect kid just to have a chance, and the older she gets more she realized her destiny in this world, that if she wanted to survive she needed to do it alone. Sometimes she used to wonder why her parents had given up of her and leave her under the foster system then who she really was.

But everything was so different now, Emma had her parents with her and they loved her so much that she could fell it, she had Henry, her child, and for the first time in forever she felt home!

The hardest decision in her entire life was to give Henry away, but again, she knew she couldn't raise that child well enough, she barely took care of her own life, there was no possibility of keep him and being a mother so she decided to give him his best chance, hopefully a better destiny than hers.

When she arrived at the police station where she was the town's sheriff, she couldn't stop thinking how life played with her, she was truly happy, except about love. Her love life used to be a mess, she had never found the one. Henry's father was someone really special, she loved him somehow, but she had never felt complet with him, there was always something missing, and Emma knew what was it.

She spent that whole day thinking about Regina, about their previous conversation, and she wondered if Regina felt the same way about her.

"Miss Swan, what was that?" Regina couldn't avoid thinking that there were something more than just a desperate friend request between that dialog earlier. "Or I am just to tired to think properly."

-Hi mom, what are up to?

- Henry, what a lovely surprise seeing you here! Come on in, darling. Regina gave her son a kiss on his forehead and left her thoughts behind.

- Mom, I was missing spend some time with you. What do you think about having something at granny's, I hadn't had dinner yet, and I am starving.

- Sure, Henry! I would love joining you for dinner, and I know how much you adore granny's hamburger! I was just daydreaming, let's get going.

When they arrive at Granny's, Regina saw Emma standing at the main entrance, and took a deep breath before approach her.

- Hey kid, let's have our favorite hamburger? Hi Regina! - with that silly smile again.

- Hi mom, I hope you don't mind that I invited my other mom to join us.

Emma didn't have the chance to say a word, and Henry got inside to grab a table.

- Sure I don't, kid. - she replied to Regina.

- No Emma, I should go. I just came because Henry said that..

- No way, Regina. You stay with us.

- I really have some business to do and it is late anyway..

Emma was ready to insist more when Henry interrupted them:

- I got a perfect table for 3, are you guys coming or not?

- Henry, I thought you invited me because you wanted to spend some time, but it is ok, we can see each other tomorrow after school, what do you think, hun?

- Oh mom, come on! I do want to spend time with my mom. I want to spend time with both of them, together. Is that to much for a kid to ask?

Regina got speechless and looked at Emma, and the blond one agreed with Henry touching Regina's arm and pushing her in toward Granny's.

- Ok, ok. I'm joining you for dinner.

The brunnete and the blond got into the dinner together with a smiley Henry waiting for them.

That night couldn't be more pleasent, the weather was beautiful and the food was very well prepared, even for Regina who does not appreciate the regular junk food served at Granny's, she really enjoyed her wheat bread hamburger made specially for her, and she also enjoyed The company of her son and Emma.

When they were ready to ask for the desert menu, Mary Margareth and David got into the dinner carrying little baby Neal.

- Grandpa! Grandma! Hey, we were having our family meal, isn't it nice?

- Hi Henry, we were worry about you, dear! Where were you?

- I just wanted to spend some time with my moms. Sorry guys, I didn't mean to..

- No Henry, it is ok. You just need to tell us where you are going, Mary Margareth and I made you a nice apple pie as desert, you should leave some space for it, what do you think?

- Oh really, Grandpa? Everybody knows how much Henry falls for some homemade Apple pie. -Mom, can I just go with them to have a desert? He asked Regina.

- Sure Henry. And I am really sorry for that David, I did not know that you were expecting him for dinner.

- No problem, Regina. See you at home, Emma. Let's go Henry?

The boy kissed his both mothers and left the saloon with Mary and David, leaving his mothers alone. They both felt really unconfortable without him, Regina tried to say something.

- Well Emma, thank you for letting me stay.

- Oh! Come on, Regina! It was really nice to have this family dinner tonight, we should that more often, you know?!

"God, what is my problem after all? I am doing that again! Just shup up now, Emma Swan!"

- Dear Emma, despite you think, my family is only Henry and I. But I will take that in consideration and if I have some spare time soon, I will let you know.

- Yes, of course Regina, I was just thinking about Henry, have you seen how happy he was tonight?

- Of course he was, your bad habits for food makes he think that he can always have a hamburguer at night.

- You know that you should relax sometimes, don't you?!

- That was exactly what I was thinking, I intend to go home now and take a nice shower, would mind?!

- No, not at all. Let's go.

- Excuse me, I don't remember requesting the sheriff's watchdog service for tonight, I can take myself home.

- Madame Mayor, I couldn't leave you to walk by yourself late at night, as a member of the state, I must guard you on your way home, leaving you safe and sound at your house.

The blond one couldn't hold her smile while saying those words, and Regina just rolled her eyes to her and they both kept walking silently toward Regina's place.

- Okay sheriff, I appreciate your work, but now you can go, here I am safe and sound. As if you could help me if I really needed. Regina whispered.

- What did you say, madame Mayor? You know I've got a gun right here. She proudly showed her weapon holded on her waist, bagged into her jeans. - I would never let anything hurt you.

- I have my methods too, dear. Maybe they are not as convencional as yours, but I can assure you, it's been working for years without any gun.

The blond one was flawless that night, she seemed to be very glad to find a company, even if that company tries to push her away sometimes. But as she knows how Regina works, she had to persist on it, and now she was ready for doing that.

- Err.. Regina, seriouslly now, thanks for this lovelly dinner. It was nice to see that we could start some... Friendship maybe.

- Ms. Swan, yes, just maybe. It was a pleasent evening indeed.

- I should get going now.

- Emma, wait... Would like staying for a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?

- Sure, Regina. I mean, if is that ok for you, I'd really like to taste it.

- Yes, that's ok for me. Consider it as a thank you for that stalking service, of whatever you call it.


	2. Chapter 2

They both got in Regina's house. Emma had been there before, but this time it was different, she was there to enjoy a night with the former Queen. On the other side of the kitchen there was Regina, beautiful as usual, perfectly dressed on a red dress and a pair of black high heels, she was preparing the cider right there with tasty fresh apples and once in a while staring at the Savior.

- Miss Swan, could you please take the sparkling water on the fridge, just by your side, please?

- Oh, sure.

They could notice the tension between them, and even if they tried to, they couldn't make it any less strong, with all these emotions they touched each other, it was a quick hand touching to pass the bottle, but it was enough to make Regina realize how special they were when they are together.

The lights blinked for a few times before get totally off, leaving the house completely dark.

- Shit Regina. Haven't you pay your bills?

- Oh Emma, shut up! Of course I pay all of them, but that's different, there is something else is happening here.

- Don't worry, I'll keep us safe. Emma took her gun out of his jeans and triggered it in a fast move.

- Silly! Put it down. Besides, it is not going to work anyway.

Regina sonded really calm.

- What's going on Regina?

- Well, dear. This is Magic! Our Magic.

- But, I don't understand! How... How is that happen?

- Of course you don't. But don't worry, it is not a bad thing, not at all.

- What you mean? Did... Did I, I mean, we did that? Together?

- Yes. Kind of. When you passed me the bottle, we touched, and then, well, you saw the rest...

-So, I can do magic too? But it never happened before.

-Sure you can, Miss Swan. You are the Savior, daughter of true love, the most magical thing.

-Ok, but why now? Shouldn't I be able to control it, I mean, use it when I want, and don't use it if I don't want to?

-But you can control it, actually, you should control your emotions, Miss Swan, when you learn how to do that, then you can have control over your magic! Otherwise, Storebrook won't see the lights for too long.

- That's too much information for just one night! Pass me the cider, please? She took all in a single shot, and repeated it untill she could forget all she's heard. Regina had a single shot and started to light all the candles that she could found.

The Savior was waisted, her thoughts were confused and blurred, all she could think properly was about Regina and how wonderful she looked that night, with all those candles it was the perfect romantic scenery to tempt Emma to persuade something she has been thinking for too long, and now she knew she couldn't think about her anymore or they won't have lights for the whole night, so she leaned on the couch and felt asleep for some minutes, when she opened her eyes again, the lights were back on.

- Miss Swan, I think you must stay for the night. It is not safe for you to walk around like that. I believe you don't even remember where you live by now.

- No way Regina, I'm feeling great! And besides, the Charmings are expecting me home.

- No, they are not. I took care of them, you are free to stay.

- Regina, what did you do?

- Hey, take it easy on me. I just texted Snow and told her that you have to stay over this night to check some town's business...

- God, Regina! They will be here in a minute, you know, I'm sorry but they don't really trust you.

- I know that, that's why I sent it through your phone, by the way, they felt sorry for you and wished you a good night!

- My phone? How the hell did you do that? My phone is right here in my pocket.

That was the moment when Emma touched her pockets and realized she didn't have her phone where she left, but Regina was holding it.

- There are so many things that I can do, you have no idea, Miss Swan.

Emma was really confused, she didn't know if she was too drunk or if Regina was really flerting, and it couldn't get any worse since now she would have to spend the whole night there, she didn't know for how long she could resist Regina.

- Fuck Regina, now I don't have a choice. You are making me stay.

- I am sorry for being worry about a friend, Miss Swan.

- But, why? Why would you possibly want me to stay? This afternoon I tried to be your friend and all I got was a pushing away from you, at Granny's you didn't look at me or barely talked to Henry, and I don't even understand why I accepted this invitation to come over when you made it clear that it was only to thank me for whatever you said!

- Yes Emma, that's me. I push people way and I don't know how to be loved, I really don't.

At this point Emma was really irritated and Regina was really emotional and the tears were falling from her eyes, she remembered how she used to be, how many lives she has taken, how many suffering she has caused, but now she sees how she's grown, she could not be that evil Queen again, but even though, that was not enough to convince anyone that she's changed, not even herself.

Regina still didn't know how to love, and the Savior gave her the hope she needed. Everything she loved in her life was also taken from her, her first love, her father, her family, her kingdom, her son, her soulmate, she couldn't trust the destiny anymore, but after the Savior, Regina was feeling loved and cared, Emma came to save her from her miserable pain, the only problem was that the Queen was too intense regarding love, and she didn't really know how Emma felt about her for that reason, she prefered to step back as more as she could and take it easy, she was too afraid to give it a try one more time and lose everything she"s won.

The brunnete definately is a complex human being, besides her magic powers and hard past, deep inside she is fragile and misunderstood, exactly like the Savior. Regina used to need her bitterness to move her on, after loosing it being Regina Mills, she knew she would be in trouble if she loves someone again.

Emma felt bad for choosing those words to her, but considering her alcoholic level it could gone even worse than that. It hasn't been easy for Emma too, dealing with these feelings for the person that destroyed all her past, and took her away from home without having a chance.

- No Regina, that's not I meant to say to you. Is just that, I don't even know what it is... I just thought it was a bad idea for me stay, that's it, and I wanted to understand, but I guess I should just sleep and try to figure things out tomorrow, but the way, you were right, I'm waisted!

- Miss Swan, I am glad you said that, but you are waisted! Let's have a shower and we can discuss that some other time!

The Queen was dying inside, she wished to tell the whole truth, but it was too risky doing that now.

"What does she mean by -Let's have a shower-?! Fuck, that is totally unecessary since it's been pretty hard to keep my hands down in the living room..."

After showering alone in the guests room, Emma got out to check where was Regina, at least to say thank you and good night, she found her room's door open and sneaked in, she heard the shower opened and couldn't help herself, she saw Regina through a mirror, naked, all wet, her perfect body looked even more beautiful naked than dressed, every curve was perfectly drawn and suit her body amazingly, that view was even better than her secretly wild dreams about the Queen. She wished to stay, admiring the brunnete showering. It was the first time she really let herself fall for another woman,she must confess: Emma was totally in love.

She freezed there for a moment, her heart was about to colapse and she couldn't move, she wanted to scream, her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing, she cried. That finally was true love! But the Savior was also scared and fearing her destiny once more and just ran out from Regina's room.

- Emma? Emma, are you there? Regina finished her shower and heard some noise coming from her room.

When she met Emma again, she was wearing her black nightgown, and a wet hair.

- Please Regina, I need to sleep.

- Is there any problem, dear?

- Yes, something that I just need to forget before it gets worse.

- Would you like to talk about that?

- Not at all.

- Ok. If you need me, I'll be downstairs working, and later, if you want to join me there, I will watch a movie too, it is Friday and still early.

- Ok. Thanks.

Emma was rolling in bed, everything on that house smells like Regina, she was struggling with this feeling, she really wanted to tell someone about that, she needed to talk, and she wish she had a closer friend besides the Charmings.

"Oh God, what my parents would say? They will never have my back on it,shit! But maybe Henry will, yes, he will probably like her two mothers being together." That thought was a relief to her. Thinking about Henry always calms her down, "he is such a nice kid, well raised by Regina, I wish I was there for them, I would have loved them so much..."

And then she decided to get up from the bed, go downstairs and join Regina, since she had nothing else to lose, she had lost so much time apart from those she truly loves.

- Hi!

- Emma! You decided to come? That's great! The movie is just about to start, take a sit here with me!

During the movie Emma tried not to look straight into the Queen's eyes, the same did Regina. They didn't really knew how to act, or what to say, but the tension was there, and they both felt it in the air. Emma had her white tank on and panties, she was covering her body with a red blanket shared with Regina, and sometimes their legs touched under it, and every time it happened they both took a deep breath holding theirselves.

-Regina...

-Yes?

-Nothing, forget it.

- Emma?

- Yep?

- Err, I was wondering... No, nothing.

They spent the whole movie without a finished dialog, and they both were to scared to ask what was going on between them. Emma was having the closest moment with the love of her life and Regina for the very first time felt safe with someone else, and both women were afraid to ruin that special moment. They were confortable with each other, in peace and before the end of the movie, they were relaxed and felt asleep, right there, sharing the same couch, just like two teenagers.

When Emma woke up in the middle of the night, she caught herself sleeping on her Queen's arm, Regina was hugging her, and their lips were just a few centimeters away from each other, Emma didn't move afraid of waking Regina up and face that embarassing moment, so she prefered to close her eyes and enjoy the moment. Emma got back to sleep with Regina's smell very close from her nose, getting into a sweet dream.

When the clock stuck 9 o'clock, Emma finally woke up, Regina wasn't on the couch anymore.

- Good morning, sleeping beauty!

- Oh, sorry Regina, you should've woken me when you got up.

- Absolutely not. You were sleeping so deeply that I even asked myself if I had cast some sleeping curse over you last night.

-That's not funny, specially coming from you.

-I am just kidding. Are you always this grumpy when you wake up, Miss Swan?! Come, Let's have some breakfast together, I bought you some cereal, Henry told me the other day how much you appreciate it in the morning.

- You didn't have to do that... Actually, you were very nice last night too, thank you for everything that you have done for me.

"My head, ouch! What have I just done?! I'm feeling terrible!"


End file.
